warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Update 14
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following updates are for WARFRAME Version 14: , , and * 15 Exposure points: Sheev Dagger: Built for close combat, the Sheev's plasma blade slices through flesh and armor with equal ease. *The top 3 Clans per Clan Tier will receive Gold, Silver, and Bronze Trophies. * Clan Leaderboards: A Clan’s score is the sum of its members’ scores. Please be aware that people joining clans after the event has started will not contribute to their new clans score. |additions = * New Buzlok! An advanced Grineer Rifle equipped with specialized homing rounds, always capable of finding their mark. * New Atterax! A vicious Grineer whip adept at flaying skin from bone. In extreme cases disobedient Grineer have been sentenced to death by Atterax. * Ongoing UI polish including more minor alignment, navigation tweaks, and market ease of life alterations. Added consistency in menus, including a reskin of the Inbox menu. * Added in a new "Inline Private Messages" Chat option. Enabling this option will allow PM's to be displayed in your Squad and Clan chat. * New Orokin Sabotage tilesets! As part of Operation: Gate Crash, these new hybrid maps will combine the Void with various locations throughout the Solar System. * New Dojo Teleporter Decorations! Starting today, you can now place teleport beacons in your Dojo! These are decorations that can be named & dropped in the Dojo by those with necessary permissions. When you engage one you will get a list of all other beacons in the Dojo and you can teleport between them! * Added improvements to Vor’s Prize and the Tutorial for simplification and polish purposes including: ** Progress bar of tutorial stage ** Removed transmissions for simplification ** Reduced weapon choices from 3 per group to 2 per group. ** Relit tutorial and swapped skybox and effects for a more polished appearance. ** Reduced Warframe’s power set to just First ability for the tutorial. |changes = * Disabled Local Reflections and High Dynamic Range on certain Direct X9 enabled video cards which do not properly support these features. * The "Get to Extraction" message will now play when Survival Alert timers hit 0. Also ensured that the "Operation has succeeded" transmission plays before the "Extraction is now ready" message. * PvP Change: Ash’s Bladestorm reduced to 0.25 damage multiplier from 0.5. * Further improved the aiming of Mirage's Prism projectile. * Energy Vampire will no longer provide energy to Banshees performing Sound Quake so as to prevent infinite energy usage. * Improved the damage number font to ensure sharper looking damage numbers when scaled up. * Improved the loading performance of the Kubrow customization menus. * Improved the performance of Mirage's Prism and Nova's Wormhole ability. * Improved procedural level generation to fix several issues with AI behaviour that was frequently reported in Void Survival missions. These improvements and fixes will resolve issues where you may see door frames poking through adjacent tiles, superfluous connectors going nowhere, and other level issues caused by procedural generation. * Additional improvements to prevent slow Clients from holding an entire squad on loading screen. * Improved visibility for Clan/Alliance invites by treating all of these invites as high-priority, which will be seen at login. * Disabled ally blue glow while in the Dojo with other Tenno. |fixes = * Fixed an issue with the background being displayed incorrectly on the Extractor selection screen. * Fixed an issue with Nekros' Soul Punch not working correctly in PvP matches. * Fixed an issue with Stalker related blueprints not appearing at the end of match screen correctly. * Fixed a crash related to quickly joining the same Dojo twice. * Fixed numerous crashes and squad formation issues. * Fixed an issue with the Cancel button on the Solar Map not working correctly. * Fixed an issue with weapon attachments obstructing text in the Pause menu and in the body of Inbox messages. * Fixed an issue with profane words being able to be used as Clan names. * Fixed an issue with the Savior of Earth achievement not unlocking properly after beating Vay Hek. * Fixed an issue with the Drone Explosion sound effect not playing properly from the area where the Drone was destroyed. * Fixed Mirage's Prism not being properly castable by AI. * Fixed a number of map holes in the Shipyards Sabotage tileset. * Fixed an issue with text in the Arsenal overlapping when equipping a new weapon to an empty slot. * Fixed an issue with players being blocked from unlocking Solar Map nodes by Dark Sector nodes which do not have a Solar Rail currently deployed on them. * Fixed an issue with players being able to claim Defense mission rewards without actually extracting. * Fixed issues with loadouts hanging briefly as helmets, skins, and other customizations are loaded. * Fixed issue where players were unable to use Void Keys as recipe ingredients if you only had one type of a given key. * Fixed an issue where enemies caught in Vauban’s Vortex will oscillate and vibrate in an unappealing way. * Fixed issue where Melee weapons (like the Galatine with an attachment) and attachments would obstruct the UI. * Fixed issue with Trinity’s Blessing fully restores the health of the Fomorian power core in Hijack missions. * Fixed issue where Ash could Bladestorm targets at panels in Interception missions, rendering them ignored by future enemy AI. * Fixed an issue in the Market regarding proper classification of Kubrow starter kits and color bundles. }} HERE'S WHAT YOU'LL NEED TO DO: *Visit Mars and take out the specified amount of Arctic Eximus. *Follow your individual progress bar to see how many Arctic Eximus you have defeated. *Once you have fulfilled the objective, Cantis will contact you to congratulate you and provide you with your reward! Go forth and take down the Corpus Arctic Eximus, Tenno! |additions = *Tenno Reinforcements: Karyst Dagger! Find it in the Market today for Platinum or Blueprint! *Added in a Kubrow Category for Kubrow specific mods. |changes = Key Hosting Improvements: *Sessions will automatically be set to INVITE ONLY when a Key is selected. *Countdowns will no longer auto start if a player joins a Public Key session. *Clients will no longer see the START TIMER option in Key sessions as the Host now has exclusive control of when the mission will start. *Clients can no longer invite other players to Key lobbies. Weapon Balance Changes: *Grakata **Ammo capacity increased from 675 to 750. *Castanas **Ammo capacity reduced from 210 to 30. *Ogris **Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Torid **Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Penta **Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Lanka **Normal Attack ***Damage increased from 50 to 100. ***Critical multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. **Charged Attack ***Damage increased from 250 to 300. ***Critical chance increased from 20% to 25%. ***Critical multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. *Vectis **Damage increased from 175 to 225. **Proc chance increased from 5% to 30%. **Reload time reduced from 1 to .85 of a second. *Vulkar **Damage increased from 145 to 200. **Clip size increased from 4 to 6. **Critical multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. **Reload time reduced from 4 to 3 seconds. *Angstrum: **Base ammo increased to 30 (from proposed 21) considering the volume of projectiles launched. *Acrid: **Base damage increased from 20 to 35. **Critical Chance increased from 2.5% to 5%. **Crit multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. *Attica: **Fire rate increase – almost doubled. **Clip size increased from 8 to 16. **Damage increased from 100 to 125. *Spectra & Flux Rifle: **Both are now more Ammo efficient. **More base ammo in clips. **Faster fire rate. **Damage Increases for both weapons. *Snipetron (+Vandal): **Added 2.5 puncture depth (3 for Vandal). **Increased damage from 100 to 125 (125 to 150 for Vandal). **Reduced reload time from 4 s to 3.5 s. *Torid changes: **Impact of Projectile: 15% Proc Chance. **Gas Cloud changes: **Now has 10% Critical Chance. **Now 2x Critical Multiplier **Now has 40 DPS in Gas Cloud. **Damage radius increase from 1.75m to 3m *All Launchers: **Launcher weapons now use Sniper Ammo Pool. *Banshee's Silence no longer affects the Stalker. *Uranus Dark Sector nodes have been moved around so as to ensure that they are not side by side anymore. *Tweaked the sound effects for the Escape Pod in Infested Capture mission. *Introducing Rail Parties! Editing a Custom Rail Schema now creates a proper session like the Dojo. *Improvements made to loading screen performance. |fixes = *Fixed an issue with enemies not being properly silenced by Clients using Banshee's Silence ability. *Fixed an issue with Banshee's Silence not properly affecting Specters or player opponents in Dark Sector missions. *Fixed issue with Ogris rockets that killed Infested Runners having their damage be used on the pod as well as part of the Runner’s explosion. *Fixed an issue with the Sunika Kubrow erroneously changing sizes when performing a finisher. *Fixed an issue with attempting to invite someone through the right click menu causing a loss of game functionality. *Fixed an issue with Infested Rescue missions not failing correctly when the timer runs out. *Fixed a crash related purchasing Forma for polarizing a weapon. *Fixed an issue with squads attempting to join Dark Sector defender missions getting stuck loading into a blank screen. *Fixed a number of map holes in the Infested Mobile Defense missions. *Fixed an issue with excessive motion blur being seen in the elevators on Shipyards Defense and Gast City missions. *Fixed an issue with Antimatter Drop not dealing the correct amount of damage when used by Clients. *Fixed an issue with Mirage’s Eclipse damage bonus not applying to all damage types (like Penta explosion). *Fixed an issue with Wormhole being immediately recastable on Clients under certain scenarios. *Fixed an issue with Sentinels and Kubrows being attracted towards loot containers affected by Sleight of Hand. *Fixed a number of animation issues seen with Mirage's agile and noble idle animations. *Fixed an issue with Ancient Healers being scaled incorrectly when affected by Well of Life. *Fixed an issue with Molecular Prime not giving damage bonuses to Clients. *Fixed a crash related to purchasing a Forma while in the Arsenal and then attempting to perform a polarization. *Fixed an issue with Bullet Attractor appearing incorrectly in PvP matches. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to enter Clan Dojos via the Clan menu if there was a host and client already in the Dojo. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to switch matchmaking modes if they have previously cancelled a node selection. *Fixed an issue with Clients getting stuck on loading screens when attempting to edit a Schema *Fixed an issue with matchmaking sometimes attempting to place a player in their own lobby. *Fixed an issue with the Friends List not always functioning correctly. *Fixed an issue players being in a cross-team chat channel when being invited to Dark Sectors by an attacker. *Fixed an issue with Sentinel precepts being applied to Kubrow's on the Liset. *Fixed Shield Disruption aura removing player shields. *Fixed Kubrow bleedout marker not disappearing on Kubrow death. *Fixed a number of localization issues. }} Trivia *Update 14.3 and Update 14.4 were skipped __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Actualización 14 Category:Updates Category:Update 14